


She Will Save Us

by Siren_Ariel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Energon, F/M, Friendship/Love, Robot/Human Relationships, Seizures, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Ariel/pseuds/Siren_Ariel
Summary: I am just a poor woman who works my ass off. One day everything changes for me. I can help them, but how? Can I help them in time and save my friends?(Will have adult language and maybe smut later on the rating, for now, will be for everyone unless I decide to add certain scenes in this, I also plan on taking this relationship slowish. This is also on Wattpad and Quotev.)(I do not own the transformers (as much as I wish I did) nor do I own you!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all! This is my first chapter fiction. I work quite often and will update when I can (I work like 50-60 hrs a week D:) I just want to say a few things that your character probably won't know many cars cause there a lot of people that don't know! Your character also curses a lot. If you don't then um...sorry. I don't want to speed into a relationship so this is going to be a slow burn. Not sure how slow but there will be juicy stuff here and there. I might change the rating to mature later on in this story. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

"Another day, another dollar!" I say my mantra to myself. It's how I can get myself through work without walking out. I only have 30 minutes left of my shift. I walk around doing my last patient checks as well as any last medication checks.

"Hey Y/N! Did you want to cover my shift tomorrow? Please! I want to enjoy the day with my boyfriend."

I sigh to myself while looking at Jenny. She always does this but I need the money.

"Sure, Jenny. I'll cover it for you."

"Thank you so much! I owe you one."

I watch her run off to work her shift. I clock out then grab my stuff heading out the door. I head towards home and walk the 45 minutes. During the last stretch, I notice a car following behind me. It's a nice red and gold sports car that looks really expensive. I could use that kind of money. I shake my head and walk up towards my house. Once I get in I set my stuff down and fall onto the couch.

"So hungry, too bad I don't get paid for another 2 days. Damn. This is not how a 25-year-old should be living. I should be partying and drinking like crazy instead of being broke as fuck with absolutely no social life. To be honest, though I like being anti-social, I mean I even have conversations with myself."

I close my eyes trying to daydream what my life should be like, but before I know it I drift into unconsciousness.

~Time Skip~

Groaning, I open my eyes looking confused to where I am for a second until I notice the dolphin statue on the coffee table. The one that my grandmother gave me before her death. Suddenly my body starts trembling uncontrollably. Shit! I take my shaking body and try to reach my bag. While reaching I fall to the floor on my stomach and feel immense pain in my heart and through my veins. It always feels like they are on fire when this happens. I finally get to my bag and dump the contents out on the floor. I shakily grab my pill bottle and open it up dumping the pills out. I quickly grab 2 of them and shove them in my mouth forcing myself to swallow. I lay on the floor waiting for the pills to kick in, just staring at the wall. It feels like years before the burning and shaking stops.

"Goddammit! I hate this so much! It always makes me feel so weak afterward."

I try to lift myself up but my arms give out and fall back on the ground. I take a deep breath and I slowly turn over on my back and try to sit up. I grab the couch to help me stand up using all my strength to do so. I was wobbly but I could still walk. I slowly make my way to the bathroom and look in the mirror to see exhaustion and weakness all over my face. I turn around and turn on the water to fill the tub. While the tub is filling I slowly peel off my clothes from my sweat drenched body. I turn off the water and climb in the bath. I instantly feel the heat seep through my skin relaxing my muscles.

"Good thing it happened after work. It hasn't been this bad in a long time."

I wash my body cleaning myself the best I can. I then run my fingers on my scar located where my heart is. I've had it since my family was attacked when I was 5, I've also had these seizures since then. Now I live in this house alone, barely able to afford anything but bills and debt. People have told me to sell it, but it's the last place with good memories I have left. So instead I work until I can't just so I can keep it. I decided to wash my hair another day, so I slowly get up and grab the towel next to the bath. I step out and head to my room getting dressed so I can take my nightly walks.

I grab my keys and head out walking towards my safe haven, the forest that is a few minutes away. I'm about to walk in the forest when I heard a revving engine. I turn around to be blinded by the headlights.

"Hey! What are you doing? Please stop shining your lights, it's not funny!" The lights flicked off after I stopped yelling.

"Thank y-...oh, my god! What the fuck!?!"

I was in shock when the car turned into a fucking huge ass robot! I fall on my ass as he...she...it? Whatever the fuck it was walked toward me. I tried to shuffle back as it walked closer.

"Stay the fuck back!"

The robot just laughs as he reaches out for me. I found my strength and quickly stand up running away from the red and gold robot.

"You can run fleshy but you can't hide. I will find you!"

I ran until I found a huge rock to hide behind. Trying my hardest to calm my breathing. I feel the heavy vibrations of him coming closer. I put my hand over my mouth to cover my breathing. I felt him stop, and as much as I wanted to peak around the rock I was terrified. So terrified that I didn't notice his hand above me.

"Haha, gotcha!" I scream kicking and hitting him. "Hey! Watch the paint!"

"Fuck off you ugly ass robot!" I say kicking harder. I see him scowl at me.

"I was told not to hurt you, but they never said you needed to be awake."

He started squeezing me so hard I see darkness on the edge of my eyes. On the verge of blacking out I hear fighting then I feel myself falling before being gently caught. The last thing I see and hear is yellow and something beeping at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WOO! Chapter 2! I know things are slow sorry about that! I am still not sure if I wanna follow the tv episodes or just some main parts yet. I know I will add in new characters but not sure when or if I will add them in as they did in the show. Also hopefully I can update once a week. Also in the last chapter reader has 'seizures' but I have never had the experience so I do not know nor claim to be an expert so if something is wrong I apologize.

I feel the vibration of an engine as I slowing gain consciousness, my body in pain my head pounding. Feeling confused about where I am I take a second to collect myself, that's when I remember the red robot car thing.

"Oh my fucking god! Where the fuck am I? Get me out of this demon car!" I say as I try to unhook the seat belt. I hear beeping and whirring noises coming from the car that sorta sounds like its trying to calm me down. Why would the monster want to calm me? Looking around more carefully I notice the car I am in is yellow and black, not red and gold. I sigh holding my chest breathing to calm down. I think and remember seeing yellow before I lost consciousness.

"Are you the car that saved me?"

I hear excited beeps so I take that for a yes. I relax more in the seat realizing how comfortable and cozy it is.

"Thank you for saving me, I really do appreciate it." I hear him whir at me almost sounding like 'your welcome'.

"I wish I could understand you," I say with a yawn. The more comfortable I got the more sleepy I became. "I don't know where you are taking me, but for some reason I trust you," I said sleepily closing my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

~Time Skip~

"- the one?"

I awoke to voices talking. I slowly open my eyes to see that I am on a yellow couch with a blanket covering me.

"She most likely is, why else would the Decepticons try to take her?"

"Decepta-what? What is that?" I say with my head and hands on the back of the couch. Everyone stopped talking in surprise and turned towards you. I see five robots around me on a floor that is lower to the ground than where I am. Then I notice three teenagers not far from me.

"Whoa. I'm kinda jealous that teenagers get to chill with a bunch of bots before me."

"You were kidnapped by a Decepticon, now you are with a bunch of strange alien Autobots and you're jealous because you didn't get to meet them first?" I looked at the raven-haired teenager boy, wrapped the blanket around my form then nodded.

"Umm...yeah? I mean when you get saved by a badas- oops...I mean an awesome robot who wouldn't be jealous?" shrugging as you hear excited whirs.

"She has a point, Jack." I turn to the new voice and it was an Asian, possibly Japanese teenage girl. Just looking at her makes me think I will like her unless she is one of those types that doesn't know when to listen to certain things. But who am I kidding? I am one of those people.

"Well as much as I would love to guess at what you are called how about you tell me your names and I'll even tell you mine?" Pointing to the robots and the children.

"The fleshling has a point. I am Ratchet." I nodded at the orange and white robot.

"I am Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots."

"You can call me Bulk, short for Bulkhead."

"I'm Arcee, and this is Bumblebee." She stated pointing to my savior. He waves at me making some noises, I smile and wave back happily as the small boy steps closer to me.

"I am Rafael but everyone calls me Raf. I am the only human that understands Bee and he is my guardian."

"Names Miko! Bulkhead is my guardian and part of my band!" After I hear her really talk is when I am sure she is a lively one, someone who jumps without thinking.

"I'm Jack, Arcee is my partner." I nod and smile at everyone standing up from the couch, going behind it leaning on the backside.

"Well hello there everyone. Everyone calls me (Y/n). This is so exciting! But I gotta ask why was I even attacked?" I look at each other them with my hands on my hips. They look at each other wondering what to say when Optimus Prime looks at you.

"Unfortunately, we do not know. All we know is that they were after a human woman." I looked at him and sighed loudly putting my hand to my forehead closing my eyes. I shake my head trying to think when I hear Bee 'speaking' so I open my eyes and look up at him.

"Bumblebee informed me that the Decepticon known as Knockout was the one trying to capture you. He also heard that he was told not to hurt you. With that information, we know they want you alive. We will need to find out why."

"Well I guess that's good, but I'm a nobody! I'm just a normal human with debt, no life and works all day." I say quietly. "Well now that I mention work...what time is it?"

"It has been almost one day since you have been here."

"I need a time Optimus. Raf do you know it?"

"Umm...it's 3:15 pm."

My eyes widen in shock. "Fuc-dge...I am soo late for work!" I ran down the stairs and head towards the tunnel. Arcee hastily blocks my way.

"Hey come on! I need to go! I can't miss work!." I try to run around her but she easily blocks any attempt I make.

"We cannot allow you to leave human. The Decepticons could attack and try to capture you again." I turn towards Optimus and Ratchet with my arms folded across my chest.

"I am an adult not some teenager and I have to work to afford my house! So I will be leaving, if you are so worried assign one of your bots to me while I work! Please its important." I hear Bee 'talking' to Raf, then after Raf telling him that it was fine with him, he turned to Optimus.

"Fine. I will allow it." He paused as he knelt down closer to me. "Bumblebee has offered to guard you for today."

I happily nod at him with a goofy smile. "Thank you, Bee! You're definitely the best." After saying that I see his optics light up then he quickly transforms. I jump into the passenger seat after he opened the door. I click on my seat belt and patted the dashboard. "Thank you again. But before you take me to work can you take me to my house? I need to change clothes." He made a sound that seemed like a yes. Leaning back into the seat I thank him again.

~Time Skip~

Bee pulls up in front of my home, I tell him I'll be right back and run inside. Thanking myself that I forgot to lock my door. Running to my bedroom I change into my work scrubs and grab a few changes of clothes. I hastily rush downstairs to the living room. I spot my empty pill bottle on the floor where I left it but no pills.

"What the fuck? I dumped them here when I had that attack. They shouldn't be gone." I get on my knees and search under the couch and coffee table. Nothing. I feel my heart speed up and my thoughts racing. I reach under them this time to double check but again nothing.

"Fuck! I need them! Where would they go? They can't just walk away!?" I turn around and look for my backpack but its gone as well. "Motherfucker! I can't let anyone see me like that." I sit up gripping my hair, panicking. The only thing that prevents my attacks is gone. That means the pain will last longer. The pain that makes you feel like you want to die.


	3. Chapter 3

I run outside quickly getting in the car breathless. "Bee, we might have a problem. I noticed that some of my stuff is gone. Somebody has been in my house, and from what I've seen you all are too huge to fit. So who has been in my house?"

He beeps and whirrs at me. I need to work but with this new development, I can't. Without my pills I cant prevent my seizures, if it happens at work then I will be put on medical leave, and that doesn't pay me as well. I can only get new pills within a certain time and I just received those pills a couple of days ago. Fuck! I smack my head with my hands.

"Take me back to base. I can't work now." I lean back, putting on my seatbelt then cover my eyes with my arm. I hear Bee beep at me, then feel the car drive off. Silently wondering when I will have an attack again.

~Time Skip~

We made it to the tunnel in the base, Bee slowing down to a stop. I sit up, undo my seatbelt and get out of the car. "Okay...so it seems like I can't work for a bit and my home is no longer safe. So do you have a room for me?" I say to the Autobots with a shy smile. I rub my right wrist looking at the ground.

"Y/n, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you need." I look at Optimus giving him a small smile and a quiet thanks. Bumblebee makes a series of beeps at Optimus, that sounded question like. Optimus nods at Bee and turns is attention back to you.

"Bumblebee has offered to let you stay in his berthroom. He will find a place for you to stay in his room." I nod your head and run over to Bee's servo, jumping on it. He carries me down the hall to his room, opening the door.

"Woah! It's so big! But I guess that makes sense so yall are so tall."

I giggle a bit at your own comment. Bee places his servo on this flat raised surface, meaning to get off here. I jump out of his servo and look back at him. He holds his servos up with one finger out, pretty much telling me to hold on. So you sit down with my feet dangling off the side watching him walking around the room. He moves somethings around and bends things, turning my head to the side curious as to what he is doing. He turns around to me and whirrs cutely, before he walks out. I can't jump down it's way too high, so I walk around his bed, or whatever he calls it, looking around. I see a lot of cords and wires even some items that look like tools and maybe weapons.

I lean against the wall and close my eyes trying to feel if anything was off, sometimes I can tell before I have an attack. I was so in thought I didn't even notice that Bee was back until he put a finger on my head. Surprised I straightened up muttering a quick apology. He makes what sounds like concerned noises. I realized I'm getting better at noticing his different sounds. I internally applaud myself.

"I'm okay Bee, I was just thinking," I say as I put my hands on his servo after he removed it from my head. Just looking at his servo made an idea pop in my head. I move closer to his servo and place a kiss on his knuckle. I hear an excited whirr and feel his servo get hotter. I look up and see what looks like a blush on his face. I giggle at how cute he looked.

"That was for saving me and letting me stay here. Also, that blush looks good on you." I hear a noise as I notice his blush deepen and I realize that when things like computers get hot they have a cooling fan. He is cooling himself off. I beam at him and walk closer.

"Are you done with whatever you were working on?" He nods turns his servo over and places it in front of me. I step on and sit down as he walks across the room. He kneels down and I jump off his servo after he laid it on the floor. Walking forward I see what looks like a small room. He bent the metal to make a bed and made a desk and somehow found a chair. He even put stuff on the bed to make it more comfortable.

"Aw, thank you for making and finding this stuff especially the blankets and pillows," I say excitedly. I run to the bed and lay on it surprised with how comfortable it was. I sigh into the pillow and sit up. I look to see Bee watching me, making me blush some.

"Hey, come here." I wave him closer. He moves his helm closer and I quickly get up and kiss him on his cheek wanting to see more of his blush. And let me tell you it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it is so short! Had some fluff in it not much :D. I hope you enjoyed it. I notice I keep trying to switch between I and you, so if you see it like that I am sorry I try to fix it all but I can't catch everything! XD See yall next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A month has gone by since I’ve been living here. I took vacation time from work so I still got paid. Yay! Now sadly I will have to go back to work. I start work again in a few days. Also luckily I haven't had any attacks, I get to pick up my meds today. That is a huge stress release for me. I’ve gotten a lot closer to the Autobots, mostly Bee and Ratchet. Ratchet may be grumpy but as I nurse I respect him. Today before I get my meds we are taking Raf to play with his new remote control car. I’m currently sitting in the passenger seat of Bee’s alt mode, Raf sitting in the back. We are just talking and enjoying the beautiful day on the way to the place to run his new toy.

“Bumblebee, the team may require backup.” I hear Ratchet speak through the com, I sigh softly. “They are three clicks north from your current position, just off the highway. If you drop y/n and Raf off at the exit ramp, I can bridge them back to base from there.” Bee makes his sad noises as I pat his dashboard. 

“Its okay Bee, we’ll go racing another time.” I agree with Raf when we see a Decepticon shooting at us from above. Bee is swerving around trying to avoid getting hit. I'm tightly holding onto the seat when I feel a shock go through my system. I feel like I just got set on fire, knowing that means an attack is coming. My body starts shaking and I can no longer control my movements. This time is worse than I have ever felt before. I think I can hear bee ‘talking’ to us but I can’t be sure. I was in so much pain a small scream slipped through my lips, it was too much. I can feel myself blacking out from the pain, I can't even force myself to stay conscious.

~Time Skip~

Noone’s Pov

Bumblebee walks up to the team holding Raf in one hand and y/n in the other. Arcee comes up and takes Raf from Bumblebee, while Bee holds y/n closer to his chest plate.

“They’re breathing...barely.”

“Ah ha, it would seem I swatted a bee and squashed a couple of bugs.” Bee sets y/n down gently and quickly gets out his blasters and aims them towards Megatron.

“Bee, no!” Bulkhead says as he grabs him holding him in place. Megatron laughs as Optimus comms Ratchet to bridge them back. The bridge opens, Prime defending them while Bee grabs y/n gently.

“Arcee, attend to Rafael, y/n and Bumblebee.”

Arcee guides Bee through the portal while Optimus and Bulkhead stay behind. Bumblebee and Arcee with y/n and Raf are through, him looking sadly at y/n.

“Raf? Y/n?” Jack and Miko run up to the railing. “No!”

“What happened?” Ratchets asked as he runs up to them.

"Megatron.”

“Quickly, into my laboratory.” They ruse to his lab and hook up y/ and Raf to the machines. “They aren't responding, we must run diagnostics of their assembly - eh, vitals statistics. Oh, my tools - they’re all wrong!” Ratchet throws his tools while Bee makes a sad buzzing sound.

“We need to call my mom.” Jacks states as he gets out his phone. “Your mother may be a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?” Jakes takes the phone away from his ear. “Wh- Do you know anything about the human body?” He exclaims then walks away as he tells his mom to come help.

“‘The weak will perish.’ Be strong y/n and Raf.”

~Short time skip~

Jack’s mom is bridged to the base, she parks her car as she tells Jack to get her bag while she heads towards Raf. Ratchet scanning Raf’s body before scanning y/n’s.

“Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment.” Says Ratchet as he backs away letting Jack’s mom examine them. “If I don't get them stabilized now, they will not leave these tables alive. Do you understand me?” She quickly gets to work on Raf leaving y/n to wait. Bee buzzes angrily as he hits the wall. Arcee pushes him against the wall, “Bee, listen. You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner...harmed? Revenge won't help them right now. You need to keep your emotions in check.” Bee looks over at them and sadly shakes his helm.

“Ratchet, how are Rafael and y/n?” Optimus says through the comms. “It is too soon to know,” Ratchet says solemnly. “They’re in good hands.”

“Not mine, Optimus. Curse my cybertronian pride. We’ve accepted these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine.”

“Pull yourself together, old friend. They need you.”

“And I have grown to need them.”

“Lock on to my coordinates and activate the ground bridge.” Ratchet activated the ground bridge watching Bulkhead come through. Jack’s mom finally finished checking on y/n but her main concern is Raf since he is a child. She goes back to Raf checking on him once again.

“Jack, help me get Raf to the car. I will have to come back for y/n. He’s going to the emergency room.”

“Nurse Darby, your doctors won’t be able to comprehend what’s afflicting them - not without a decade of study.”

“I don't have time to argue.” She exclaims.

“The effects off an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but this is a human.” He says as he checks them on his computer. “I’m not getting any readings. How could I not have seen this? They have been infected with dark energon.” Everyone looks at him shocked.

“If dark energon is devouring them from the inside out, we must expel it and fast, the only possible way I know.” Ratchet grabs an empty energon canister. “I need energon.”

“Wait. You said energon was devastating to humans.”

“Under normal circumstances, quite. But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading their bodies to meet head-on.” Rafael’s heart monitor starts beeping rapidly, Ratchet takes Bee’s energon and inserts it into the machine.

“I need him over here now!” They quickly roll his bed into the machine and leave while Ratchet types away. Bumblebee walks to y/n watching helplessly at her failing heart rate on the machine. He grabs her hand as a bright light blinds them and engulfs the area. The light goes away as everyone checks on Raf, not noticing y/n starting the shake.

Raf opens his eyes, seeing his friends there around him. Everyone sighed in relief until they heard a scream coming fro y/n.  Its an ear piercing scream of someone in deep agony. Then she stops and her monitor flat lines.

“She needs energon now!” Ratchet exclaims as Bee quickly offers more of his own. Quickly filling up the vial. “Not time to get her to the machine. We will have to inject her with it.” He grabs her arm and injects it directly into her. With all the energon gone they look at her and wat. Bee buzzes sadly when nothing seems to happen. Nurse Darby goes back o Raf to keep an eye on his vitals. Everyone was in mixed emotions happy to have Raf back but saddened by y/n not awakening. They were about to give up on y/n when she shot up gasping for air.

Bee whirred in surprised while Mrs. Darby runs over to check on her. “Her vitals are stable. She is alive, you saved them.”

~Y/n POV~

I am starring at Jack’s mom, I've met her a couple of times. I heard her say I was alive. Did I die? I then thought of Raf, was he alive, was he okay?

“R-Raf?” I spoke trying to get my voice to work, but it mostly came out quietly.

“Rafael is okay now, and so are you.” She says to me as I see her turn towards Ratchet asking him something about my eyes. I lift my hand to my face just underneath my eye silently wondering what is wrong with them. Bee touches my hand then opens his servo so I can lean my head into it. Welcoming the familiar touch.

I can hear them talking about Optimus but I can't seem to focus on anything. I feel this overwhelming power flowing through me. I feel strange but a good strange. It's like for once I feel normal. I see the ground bridge open and my body moves on its own, I run through the portal where I see Bulk fighting. I rush up to Megatron seeing Bulks shocked face as I grab ahold of Megatron lifting him in the air and watch him struggle.

“Now! Now! Now!” I can hear Arcee screaming out. I slam him to the ground as Bulk grabs me and rushes to the portal. Once we make it through they all stare at me, while I lose energy and suddenly black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHH snap stuff happens! Hope you enjoyed :D


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes then automatically shielding them from the sunlight. I sit up from the bed and look down, realizing that I'm not in my bed at the base, I'm home. I silently wonder how I got here, I move the covers off of me as I slide my legs over the side of the bed. I feel sorta weak in my legs so I just sit there for a minute wiggling my toes. I slowly stand up feeling the strength return, I look around my room since it has been a while since I've been in it. I think of all the good memories until I hear laughter from downstairs. I tiptoe to my door slowly opening it trying to make sure it doesn't make a sound. I hear talking that sound like women coming from the kitchen. They sound oddly familiar. Once I reach the bottom floor I turn left going down the hallway towards the kitchen. I peek through the doorway and can't believe what I am seeing. My grandma and my mom.

“Y/N, why are you peeking through there? Come over here and have breakfast sleepyhead.”

I just couldn't believe it. Watching your grandma finishing off the french toast. I walk to the kitchen table and sit down watching my mom make everyone plates. This feels like deja vu somehow as she sets down the plates and my grandma turning off the stove. I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming, but if it was I didn't want the dream to end.

“Y/N, did you sleep well because your hair says that you did.” My grandma said laughing lightly brushing my hair down with her hands. I smile up at her telling her yes. She sits down with us and we just talk and talk. I tell him about my job, the Autobots and my life after they died. They listen and console me, I have never felt happier than I do now. Afterward, we go outside my mom watering all her plant and my grandma sitting at the top of the deck stairs with a brush.

“Come here y/n, I will french braid your hair. So it can stay out of your face.” I excitedly nod and sit a couple of steps below her letting her brush and braid my hair. Oh how much I've missed this. Just the feeling of her carefully running her fingers through my hair making sure not to pull too tightly and hurt me. I close my eyes and relax in her touch. It doesn't take long for her to finish when I feel the air grow cold and I open my eyes to see the sky darken. I then felt her grasp my shoulders hard.

“None of it was your fault. You lived. We didn't. They have what you need to be complete. They will not survive without you.”

“Save them.” My mother says loudly, I was feeling scared but nowhere near terrified of what I saw when I looked at them. I saw purple colored blood pouring out of their eyes and mouths. I scream as they fall to the ground lifeless, I was about to grab them when I heard someone screaming my name. I look around with tears blurring my vision. I see a figure calling me, he sounds so familiar, but I'm crying so hard all the colors blur together but yellow is the dominant color. I cannot tell who it is. I feel him wrap his arms around me telling me it will be alright and that I need to wake up. Wake up. Wake -

||-ke up|| ||Come on, wake up Y/n||  
I jolt awake the dream coming back to me full force as I sob grabbing the thing closest to me or should I say the servo closest to me.

||It’s okay, it was just a bad dream|| I heard the voice again but Bee’s buzzing as well. I finally wipe away my tears to see who I grabbed. I was shocked to see it was Bee since I heard a voice I figured it would be another bot. I just look at him feeling those emotions from my dream has made me feel even more grateful that he is here for me.

||Are you okay now?|| I nod my heard before I realize that I didn't hear another bot, I heard him. I finally understood him!

“Say something else,” I said astonished. He looks at you with confusion in his optics. “Please!” I grab his servo harder. He shrugs his shoulders.

||Um...you are beautiful|| I feel my face redden a deep crimson color. “Thank you for saying I'm beautiful, I think your quite handsome myself,” I say giggling when he blushes darker than I have ever seen before.

||But how? Wait...can you understand me?|| He points a finger to himself. I tell him I could understand him. “That's weird though… I couldn't understand you before the attack.” I say pondering remembering some brief things.

||It could be the energon we gave you|| I look at him with wide eyes, “You gave me energon?” ||We had to or you both would have offlined|| As he says this he looks sadly to the ground. I look at my hands that's when I noticed I was in his berthroom, damn I was so worked up I didn't even notice where I was. I started laughing at myself and see Bee look up from the ground at me.

“Sorry!” I say laughing, “I guess I worked myself up that the only way to feel better is to just laugh it away.” I get up from bed feeling pretty strong and walk to my mirror seeing my crazy bed head. I brush my hair with my hand thinking about my dream. That's when I notice my eyes are glowing.

“Woah...when did this happen?” Bee squatted closer to my ‘room’. ||It happened after the energon among other...things but it should go away||

“Other things? Did something else happen? All I remember is being told Raf is okay…” I look at him.

||Y/N...you went through the ground bridge and...subdued Megatron…|| I start laughing but when I see the seriousness on his face the laughter dies in my throat, “What do you mean subdued Megatron?” He acts out lifting something then throwing it to the ground. ||Like that|| I just stare at him.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little short I am starting a new job and it was hard writing this chapter because my grandma passed away in late October of last year. But I still hoped you enjoyed and that dream is important but I wonder what's important about it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I’m sitting in the medbay, Ratchet making sure everything is okay after that crazy fiasco. Me having that crazy strength… oh and my glowing eyes, which by the way I think are badass. Optimus just finished talking to me as Ratchet finishes up.

“So you're telling me that I literally tossed Megatron and then passed out and not only that I missed the ‘alomst’ end of the world, which is actually Unicron, oh and Jack went to Cybertron?” Optimus looks at me with a serious face. “Yes, that is correct.”

“Well, that freaking sucks! Not the tossing Megatron around, I would do it again if I could. But I missed your fight! Also, super jealous that Jack got to go to Cybertron!” I say as I cross my arms. Ratchet disconnects the wires from my body and silently puts them away as I swing my feet waiting to see what he will say.

“So?” Okay, so I'm not that patient. He doesn't say anything for what feels like forever. “Oh no! Am I dying?” I say dramatically putting my hands to my throat and stick my tongue out. I See the serious grumpy face of Ratchet then quickly fix my face. “Too soon?”

“You shouldn't joke about dying.” Okay, now I feel bad. “I’m sorry I won't do it again. Can I get down?” He grumbles a yes as I get down from the table. “I ran a few tests and you seem to be better than ever.”

“Sweet! So do I get to keep these glowy eyes? Cause I'm digging them.”

“You are digging your eyes? Why would you dig your eyes?” Ratchet says confused. I want to slap my forehead. “Its an earth expression, it means I like them.” He pretty much ignores me as he looks at Optimus.

“For some reason, her body is holding on to the energon. Which is the reason why her eyes are still glowing. Her body isn't rejecting it. With Rafael, it left his body quickly with no side effects, but with her, she gained an enormous amount of strength.” I roll my eyes while he acts like I'm not here.

“Well how about we test it?” I suggest putting my hand on my hip. “That is out of the question!” Ratchet exclaims point at me. “But how will you know unless you try? I am consenting to this.”

“I agree with Ratchet, Y/n. We do not know what would happen to you and I will not put your life on the line.” I started to say something in protest when Bee and the other drive in bringing the kiddos. Raf immediately gets out of Bee upon seeing me. I run up to him and give him a tight hug.

“Are you okay Raf?” I ask as I pull back from him seeing the rest of them come up to me. “We should be asking you that.” Says Jack before he got pushed out of the way by an excited Miko. “You’re alive! Well, of course you're alive, duh. Wow, look at your eyes! Is that from the energon?” she turns to the Autobots, “Can I do that too?” asking excitedly.

“Definitely not!” I laugh as I look at Ratchet completely baffled as to why she would even ask. I shake my head at Miko telling her no. She huffs then walks up the stairs to the tv to play games yelling at Jack to come and join her.

“Bumblebee, I need to check up on your modifications.” I look at Bee and he shrugs his shoulders at me. “Can I come with?” Asking even though I am already following him.

||Sure, but it's not interesting|| I jog a bit to keep up with him. “So? I just wanna spend time with you.” He stops suddenly almost making me run into him. “Hey, why did you stop?” I put my hand on hid ped look up to him.

||N-no reason. Just thinking. Nothing to worry about|| He looks to Ratchet nodding when he tells him to sit. While he was scanning Bee I ask him what modifications he was talking about. Wondering if it was a new weapon.

“It's not a weapon,” Can he read my mind? “Just something simple Bumblebee asked for. It’s call-” Bee suddenly cuts him off 

||Its a surprise! I'll show it to you when it's completely done|| I look at him in fake shock, “You're keeping secrets? My sweet Bee doesn't trust me.” saying dramatically as I put my hand to my heart acting wounded.

||N-no! Nothing like that!|| Bee puts his hands out shaking them vigorously. I smile at him getting closer, then touching his servo. “I’m kidding, it's okay. I love surprises. I can't wait to see it.” He rubs his helm with his other servo, blushing deeply. ||O-oh||

~Time Skip~

Bee went out on another recon after they found the spark extractor. I sat at my desk looking at my reflection, I see my eyes becoming duller, but not only that I feel weaker. Like the energon makes me feel normal but now that it's going away I feel tired, I even look paler. I want Ratchet to run more tests, but I know he won't. I have a feeling that nothing bad will happen. I get up and open the door to our berthroom. Wait. I pause realizing I said ‘our’. I feel my face heat up. Stop! I shouldn't blush over that, we are just good friends.

I look down the hallways towards the voices, I go down the hallways away from all the voices. I keep an eye on my surroundings making sure no one notices what I'm doing. Once I reach the door I wanted, I open it and close it behind me. I look at the glowing blue energon, scanning around when I find the liquid energon. I head to it looking at the vials along with the injectors, I close my eyes taking a deep breath. I grab a couple of vials along with one injector, aaannd, of course, I didn't bring anything to hide them in. Shit. Okay, stay calm just quickly go back to the room and hide it. I fast walk to the door, quickly opening it, I look to make sure no one is around. I hear loud voices and Bee’s annoyed voice. I worry for him, but I gotta hide these first. I run to the room and quickly hide the energon in the far corner.

I run out of the room hearing Optimus talking. I finally reach the main area seeing Bee being held back by Optimus. “-ow to do everything in our power to make your whole again.” Whole again? I walk closer to Bee. “And if not, Ratchet can just make you a new..cog thing, right?” Bee looks at Miko then lets out a frustrated moan sitting down. “What’d I say?”

“Miko, a T-cog is a biomechanism, not scrapyard find. If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee’s voice box by now?” Ratchet says sadly putting a servo on Bee’s shoulder.

||I’m useless now without my T-cog|| Throwing his hand in the air then puts them on his knees looking at the ground. I walk up to him and put my hand on his leg, he barely even looks at me. Not gonna lie that breaks my heart a bit. “You're not useless, Bee.” Bee looks at Raf then sighs dejectedly curling closer to his knees. “All right, all right, I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back.”

“Your sparks in the right place Bulkhead. But I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves.” Arcee says simply. “Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices. And I fear, not while MECH uses Bumblebee’s T-cog for their own sinister purpose.” Optimus says matter of factly.

I’m not sure what this t-cog is but from what Bulk was saying he can't transform without it. I feel anger well up inside me at MECH. I grab Bee’s servo tightly and pull on it, telling him to follow. He reluctantly gets up and follows.

I don't say anything, nor do I look back at him, I can hear him following me. I open the elevator door, getting and Bee following suit. The silence isn't awkward but it isn't comfortable either from the tension of everything that happened.

We finally reach the top, I walk to the edge of the cliff. Bee walks next to me and sits on the edge of the cliff. I walk to his leg and climb into his lap. He looks me in the eyes with a sad look. I put my hands on either side of his face staring in his optics.

“I will help you get your T-cog back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing this part. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update! Its been a busy week. My birthday was the 12th and I have been working like crazy...., but I have a surprise for you all and you will have to wait till the end to find out what it is!

So maybe this wasn’t the best idea. The fact that I am starring at an ugly old ass man with a scar on his face while I'm strapped to a table is not very good at all. It is in fact, very bad.

“How are you able to beat my soldiers, when you are just a simple woman?” The stranger asks firmly with his arms behind his back, aka that classic military pose. 

“Cause I'm a badass woman. For real though they just suck. You might want to train them better.” saying it sarcastically giving him my zero fucks look. A look I practice daily. I watch as he gets annoyed but before he can say something to me another man comes running up, speaking in his ear. Whatever he says makes him smirk, good news! I guess. I would try to break free but that is a stupid idea with bossman right in front of me.

“Get her tougher restraints.” He walks closer to me and pulls something out of his pocket, I think its a bag of pills. “Do you recognize these?” He paused while I look at them, they look familiar but I don't know why. “These pills are given to patient X.”

“Uhh. Okay, why should I care?” His henchmen or whatever they are called are putting metal restraints around my midsection, ankles, and wrists. “Ow! That hurt! Be gentle with my delicate self.” I laugh at my own words but seriously the restraint pinched my wrist. I'm sure I will be very bruised soon. “You should care because these are your pills...patient X.”

“Um...say what now? I have a name...not just ‘X’, thank you very much.” How could I be that person…wait. My pills went missing from my house.

“Looks like you are figuring it out. The best part is you are with those machines. It took us a moment to realize who you are, but since you came to help your yellow friend. Too bad he didn't realize you were here before he left. Good because we can bring them here to save you after we are done with you.” He smirks menacingly at me. I am not one to be afraid, but I am actually terrified by him. What is he going to do to me? Fuck. I want Bee, but I won't let him use me to get him or any of the Autobots. They are my friends and I would gladly die to save them especially Bumblebee. I just glare at him because anything else would be a waste of effort.

“I'm glad you decided to co-operate. Now let's see what color you bleed.” My eyes get big as he brings out a knife from his pocket. I start struggling against my bonds trying to get free. He forcefully grabs my arms to keep it still, I start yelling at him to let go. He brings down the blade to my forearms, cutting slowly and deeply, I can’t do anything but scream in pain.

“Look at that, purple blood a mix of you and their energy source.” I look down, seeing the blood draining from my arm. He points to one guard, “Draw her blood after we collect enough that's when the real stuff starts.”

~Bumblebee’s POV~

I finally got my t-cog back! Ratchet fixed it for me, and I wanted to take Y/n and Raf on a drive but no one knew where she was. So I took Raf instead, I could always take out Y/n later. Now though it has been a few days and she is nowhere. I went extra patrols trying to find her but no luck. She wouldn't just disappear, she must have left and something happened. I remembered when I first saved her from Knockout, hopefully, the Cons didn't take her. We've been monitoring the cons activity but it has been quiet. I sigh looking out at the expanse of the desert. That was the last one on one interaction we had was here. She touched my face and it seemed she looked into my spark. I care for her she is my friend.

“Bumblebee we think you need to see this.” Arcee commed. I lift my leg that was over the edge of the cliff and stand. I run to the elevator and impatiently tap my ped on the way down. As soon as I was able to fit through the doors I ran to Arcee and the others. They were staring at the screen with such serious faces so I looked up and immediately felt a rage that I have never felt before. I clench my servos tightly, it is Y/n with bruises and cuts on her. It switched to Silas and all I wanted to do was hurt him for hurting her.

“That is the current state of your friend. She refused to co-operate so we punished her instead.”

~Y/N’s POV~

I can hear talking but can't quite focus. He drained me of not only a lot of blood but of strength as well. I noticed that once I was drained of the energon it made me have those attacks. I can't even count the number I've had since I've been here. Looking hazily around I see him come towards me, I would've been terrified but I'm too weak to care. I feel him yanking on my hair then feel something wet running down my face. He lets go and presses something to my forehead making me moan in pain, it feels like its digging into my skin. Then the voices stop. Feeling him let go gives me relief but whatever was dripping down my face has blinded my vision some. So, I just close my eyes and picture the base, all my friends and Bumblebee. As soon as I thought of Bee I wanted to cry, and I'm sure if I had the strength I would've. I miss him. His jokes, his uplifting personality...his beautiful optics. That's when it hit me, I have feelings for him. I want to be with him, to be near him and be able to touch him.

“...B-bum...ble...b-bee..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The surprise is.........(drumroll) DOUBLE UPDATE!! This is a thank you for all you wonderful readers that leave comments, kudos or even just creep on through haha! So by the time you are done reading this, the next chapter should be up and if you are reading this at a later time thank you again and enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8

I am standing in a large area almost like an arena. Well, I guess that's what it is cause I've been told I'm fighting MECH. My forehead hurts from where Silas cut me, it is all scabbed over now. Apparently, I'm in this arena because they want to know the extent of my abilities, but I don't want to help them.

“Attack her!” One man came running at me and throws a punch, I somehow block it with my arms but still get knocked back some. He goes for another punch and missing me as I squat down, using my leg to kick his legs out from underneath him making him fall flat on his back. I have no freaking clue how I did that but fuck yeah! My small victory was short lived when another guy came up and punched me in the chest making me gasp for breath. I fall to the floor clutching my shirt trying to breathe. The second guy grabs the back of my head yanking my hair, making me scrunch my face in pain.

“You are a worthless piece of shit.” He yanks harder, I reach up to grab his hand as I grunt in pain. He smirks then slams my face to the ground. I feel my nose break and I scream, feeling blood dripping from it. He finally lets me go, I cover my nose with my hands feeling the blood run in between my fingers. I see Silas’ boots in front of me, I look up and glare at him. He yanks my hands out of the way then grabs my nose yanking it back in place.

“Ahh! Fucking mother fucker that hurt!” I jerk back from him, he smiles at my pain. “You didn't last long. Next, we will try it with energon.” He grabs my collar lifting me up making me stand. “Now follow.” I begrudgingly follow Silas to a room and sit down on the chair letting the medical soldier strap into it. He goes back to his desk and grabs a needle filled with energon. He walks back holding my arm down and jabs it into my arm. I bite the bottom of my lip trying to not let any sounds. I feel the energy coursing through me that I start struggling against my restraints. I break one of the restraints that were on my wrist. Silas grabs my wrist while the medic undoes the rest of my restraints and shoves me through the door back into the arena.

I saw five guys waiting in the middle of the room fixing different padding to their bodies. Once they see Silas they straighten up awaiting orders.

“Use all your strength and attack her.” I sigh as he walks away and I just stare at them, tired of all this shit. Two guys come running up one going for my legs the other goes in for a punch, my body automatically reacting flipping backward missing the kick and kicking the guy that was trying to punch me, in the face. I land crouching down watching all four of them charging at me trying to attack me any way they can. I continue jumping and dodging getting more annoyed with each passing minute. Forget this. I stop suddenly catch a fist in my hand twisting it then bringing my other hand up making it into a fist punching him as hard as I can, making him fly back slamming into the wall. The other men stop, starring with open mouths. The guy I kicked in the face earlier finally stands up pointing at me, “You whore, I will beat you.”

For some reason that simple statement makes me laugh. They glare at me and whisper to themselves, I guess getting a plan together. One man looks my way then suddenly run to me. I run towards him watching his movements, I slide on the ground slipping between his legs jumping up grabbing his hair slamming him into the ground, hard enough to crack the concrete. One of the guys went behind me kicking me in the back making me stumble. I turn around quickly and punch him in the throat making him drop to his knees struggling to breathe. The last two guys come up one getting behind me wrapping an arm around my throat, choking me and using his other hand to hold my head in place. I grab his arm trying to pry him off digging my nails in anything to help me breathe. Completely forgetting about this partner until he starts punching me in the stomach over and over again, while I slowly start to lose consciousness struggling to get free. Right before I black out I hear Silas’ order to stop. They both stop letting me go as I drop to my knees trying to regain my breath and focus.

“That was only a tiny bit of energon in you, that made a bid change, I wonder how strong you would be with the same amount as one of your friends' needs.” He looks at one of his soldiers telling him to start up his ‘project’. “First let's get a base point to see the difference.” I feel the ground shake as I look up to see a huge bot about the size of Optimus. I didn't even have a moment to react as it lifts its ped and kicks me, sending me flying across the room. I land sprawled out on my stomach knowing that some ribs are broken. Feeling the bot coming closer I try to turn over to get away, but it picks me up. Its servo wrapped around my body, as he starts squeezing me, making me feel a pain I have never felt before, I was so in shock that I couldn't even scream. It opens up its servo letting me fall like a rag doll to the ground. As soon as I land I starting coughing up blood sending it all over me and the floor. I am surprised I am not dead, but I feel like I am. I try to move but can't, either I am paralyzed or my body took to much of a beating. I don't care at this point all I want to do is die. “Just kill me. I want to die.” I say quietly with the little strength I have left.

~Bumblebee’s POV~

I slam my servo against the table making a huge dent after watching the video Silas sent to us. What makes the whole thing worse is that I can't save her from all that pain that makes her want to die.

||Ratchet, are we any closer to finding her?||

“We are getting closer, but we don't have a location yet.” Ratchet sighs. I clench my servo feeling Arcee’s optics on me seeming like she wants to say something but doesn't know how.

“I know its hard Bee, but we will find her,” Bulkhead states putting a servo on my shoulder plate.

||We only have a week left||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this was my first ever fighting scenario so please forgive me if it wasn't that good.


End file.
